


Half Wolf and Half Wildling

by ira_snow



Series: Drabbles n oneshots of Arya [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Jon and Arya's relationship is just so pure, and adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 17:35:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18609274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ira_snow/pseuds/ira_snow
Summary: Jon and Arya go for a ride through the forest. And then they run. Simple as that. Really its just me that suck at writing summaries.





	Half Wolf and Half Wildling

As she and Jon were riding in the forest talking about wildlings and of the lands of always winter beyond The Wall. And meanwhile Arya was saying that she would rather be a wildling than a Lady of noble birth. Nymeria and Ghost leapt in front of their horses, and spooked them in the process. She growled at the direwolves who now laid down on their bellies with their ears down. She successfully calmed down her horse and yet never stopped her low growling at the direwolves as she dismounted from the horse. All the while handing the reins to her horse to Jon. She stalked towards the wolves, still lowly growling at the back of her throat. And then she smiled and laughed at them, as they started yipping at her heels she took off running further into the woods as she howled, and the direwolf pups howled back. She heard Jon laughing in the background, and as she glanced back over her shoulder, he was finishing tying up the horses to a tree, and started running towards her. 

When they returned to Winterfell and finally stopping in the courtyard as a stableboy named Tommy took the horses from them while he smiled and waved at Arya, she waved and smiled back of course. And as soon as Jon ran into Theon Greyjoy, their fathers ward. He proudly said “You best watch out Greyjoy, for my sister is half a wolf and half a wildling. And she will hunt you down, and rip your throat out with her bare teeth and hands should you anger her!” He smiled at the end, the same wolfish Stark smile they both shared. She too smiled now, as she and Jon watched Theon pale, even if just a little. Jon mussed her hair only resulting in making her smile feel so wide it might split her face in two. “Little sister” was all he said. And she felt joy, pure joy bubble up in her chest, and took his hand and pulled him in the direction of the godswood.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this didn't turn out to bad...Anyways see you all later!


End file.
